


9696

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [25]
Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Vie retells the story of "6969."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirChinnigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirChinnigan/gifts).



> For the lovely SirChinnigan, who first had this idea about Danny Sexbang and 6969!

“Hmm,” Vie said contemplatively.

“What’s ‘hmm’?” Dan asked, turning his head slightly so he could watch Vie, sat at her computer. He couldn’t hear what she was listening to because she’d kindly turned it down for him, knowing that doing the dishes was like meditation for him, and he didn’t like to be disturbed.

“Nothing.” Vie replied casually. But, due to the sizeable screen of her desktop Mac, Dan could see her screen clearly as she scrolled through the full-screen YouTube video. He recognized images from 6969, and that made him chuckle.

“So, at least one of my songs gets a bad rating from my fiancé. That’s cool.” Dan’s tone lilted in a somewhat hurt way, though he tried to tell himself that he was pretending. He didn’t want to think about it being genuine.

“No, it’s not that. I like it!” Vie reassured him. “I just…” She hesitated. “I have…critiques.”

Considering the nature of the song, Danny figured that was par for the course, but he still felt defensive about it. “I did write it before I met you, Vie.”

“Yeah, I know,” Vie replied. “And I know that I’m…overthinking it.” She shrugged. “I guess I’m not upset. The song is good, it just…overlooks asexuals.”

Dan abandoned the dishes for now, drying his hands, and walked into the dining room/living room, pulling a chair out from the table and sitting so that he could rest his arms on the back of the chair. Asexuality wasn’t something he’d thought about before Vie, but even so, he hadn’t been insensitive then, just ignorant.

Vie turned slightly, aware that he was listening, and curled one leg in towards herself on her chair, using her other foot to shift it back and forth on its axis. “A lot of people really like sex,” she began. “And I get that. I can see the appeal, even though I don’t feel that way.”

“Yeah,” Danny replied, resting his chin on his folded arms. “It’s just a level of intimacy. The next step after kissing and touching and a nice conversation.”

“Right.” Vie nodded. “And I agree that the world would suck if there wasn’t any of that allowed for people who want and need it. Hell, if I could only…what were the lyrics? Look at each other from a respectable distance?”

“’Men and women wave at each other from a respectable distance. Without the thrill of boning, what is life’?” Dan quoted.

“Yeah. Like, I’d hate not being able to hug you and kiss you, but there’s a lot more to life than boning.”

Danny chuckled. “That’s more like Danny Sexbang whining about not being able to have an instant orgy in the year 6969, though.”

Vie giggled. “Yeah, right. Which is why I know I’m overthinking it. I guess…” She shrugged. “I got the same feeling from Samurai Abstinence Patrol. Like…so what? What’s the problem with abstinence?”

“But that song’s about just accepting what people do and feel.” Dan replied. “It’s about Sexbang and Neverbone learning to get along, with their different preferences.”

“Which is totally cool.” Vie admitted, playing with her hair which was tied up in a fishtail braid. The interesting texture made Danny want to touch it. “I guess just from the outside, it’s like: ‘oh, we should mock those people who don’t feel that way’.”

Dan yawned into his elbow. “It wasn’t my intention, but I guess I never thought about it that way.”

“I don’t want you to stop writing music,” Vie added. “I guess those songs just don’t…have an inclusive message.” She looked at her lap shyly. “I’m sorry…do you hate me now?”

“Nah,” Danny smiled sunnily. “You have a right to feel the way you do. And it’s actually something I’ve never thought about.”

“Well, cause it’s from Sexbang’s point of view,” Vie pointed out, looking up at him again. “And he’s not you, clearly.”

Dan snorted. “Definitely not. In fact, if I could meet him, I’m sure we’d disagree on a lot of points.”

“I appreciate that his humor doesn’t come from rape jokes and women’s feelings,” Vie said honestly. “I’ve always appreciated that about him.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s more like: what allosexual straight men would do without a moral compass. Or any respect for societal norms.”

Danny laughed. “Oh my God. Truth!”

Vie giggled along with him; his laugh really was quite contagious. “So, on that note, let me propose to you an alternate plot for 6969.”

Dan sat up and cracked his back, stretching his arms out above his head, making his tee shirt ride up to expose the waistband of his boxers and, even more delightfully, a strip of the tanned skin of his belly. “Can we get comfy first? I’d love a bedtime story.”

Vie fondly rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she feigned a begrudging tone. “Come on, lazybones.”

Danny followed her like an eager puppy, flopping down onto the king-sized bed in their bedroom and unbuckling his belt, pulling it through the beltloops with a satisfying zip, discarding it on the floor with an indulgent sigh. He giggled as Vie mock-glared at him as she stooped to pick it up.

“Fucking lazy.”

“Too bad lazy fucking can’t happen.”

“Is that riding?”

Dan felt his skin tingle. “Careful, babe. I can tell you’re not in that kind of mood.”

“Booty mood?” Vie quoted, earning her a pillow to the face.

“Can I take my jeans off?”

“If you have an erection, no.”

“I wasn’t the one mentioning sexual positions.”

“Fair. But still. No erections right now.”

“What counts as ‘erect’?”

“If I’m going to be able to see the outline of your dick.”

“Oh. Then jeans stay on.”

Vie snorted. “Oh my God. Why am I marrying you again?”

“Because I’m adorable.”

Vie sighed and finally lay down beside him. He pulled her in close to his side, allowing her to rest her head on his chest, her arm draped loosely around his waist. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s probably not because I love you a whole lot.”

“No, definitely not.”

They both giggled at that for a while. It was amazing how comfortable the two of them felt with each other now. Despite their differences in upbringing, sexuality, gender, and nearly all else, they were, in a sense, unified.

Vie snuggled into his chest, smiling as she inhaled. “You smell amazing.”

“I’m wearing the cologne you got me for Hanukkah. I really love it.” Danny turned to press his lips against her forehead. “You smell good, too.”

“Thanks. It’s the perfume you got me for Christmas. It’s so me.”

“I’m glad. I felt out of my depth trying to pick it.”

“You know me pretty well.” Vie closed her eyes, content against him.

“Probably not as well as you know me.”

“I think we’re even.”

They lay together, soaking up each other’s warmth. Danny was so content here, beside her, that he could fall asleep. In fact, he could feel his eyelids drooping. Being with her made him feel so relaxed, so amazing, that, despite all the joking, he knew this is what had drawn them together. This feeling of security he felt with her and that, he knew, she felt with him…it wasn’t some common feeling. It was fucking rare as shit.

Dan yawned again and nuzzled her with his nose. “You were gonna tell me about your 6969 idea.”

“Oh, right.” Vie yawned, too, opening her eyes. The fingers on her hand trailed lazily up his tummy before resting on his sternum, making him shift slightly, emitting ticklish giggles at her touch. She smiled up at him, her eyes swimming with love, and Dan almost felt overwhelmed. Instead, he kissed her languidly before pulling back so she could speak. “So, here’s my idea. Danny Sexbang is just always trying to get laid.”

“I mean, you got that right.”

“Shh.”

“Sorry.”

Vie shook her head fondly and went on. “And all his sexcapades, shall we say, kinda end badly. Because he’s blunt as fuck. Like, sorry, Sexbang, not a lot of girls are turned on when the first thing you say to them is ‘F.Y.I., I wanna fuck you in the ass’.”

Danny snorted, resting his hand comfortably over hers before lacing their fingers together and squeezing lightly before running his thumb comfortingly over the back of her hand.

Vie smiled contentedly; this kind of romantic touch was something she loved. “So, basically, he’s running through creative ways to pick up girls in his head. Which is what he’s doing always. So, with Ninja Brian as his wingman, he heads to the local club to pick up chicks.”

“This is immediately my favorite fan theory.”

“So Danny sees this beautiful, hot chick, and he’s just like: man, I wanna tap that three ways till Sunday.” Vie giggled as Dan chuckled. “’Maybe even three times in a row, God damn.’ So he grabs Ninja Brian and sidles up to her like: sup, babe, can I get you a drink? And she’s all like, demurring, like: no, no, it’s fine. But Danny was looking for an opening, so he’s like: hey, baby, how rude of me. I didn’t even ask your name. Oh, Kristen? That’s a beautiful name. You know, it sounds so familiar…”

Danny covered his eyes with his arm, groaning. “Oh, my God, I’m cringing at the thought.”

“You totally have done this.”

“I’m not confirming, nor denying…”

“You have! I knew it!” Vie laughed into his chest.

Dan groaned again. “Don’t judge me, okay? I was high as a kite and had blue balls up my fuckin ass.” He hesitated. “Wait.”

“Never mind, I’m not going there.”

“Thank you.”

“Okay, anyway. So Danny is telling Kristen this story of how he and Ninja Brian went to the far distant future and it was all terrible! Because no sex! Oh my God, how shocking!”

“You’re mocking me, aren’t you?”

“I’m allowed. That was a ridiculous plot point.”

“Only when you look at it like this.”

“Will it make you feel better if I download the song? Because those riffs are awesome.”

“My ego is saved.”

Vie leaned up to kids his cheek. “So, I’m good to poke fun at it now?”

“Please do.”

“So, anyway, he’s like: The council of Dick Elders was all after me, because sex is pretty awesome. It brings people together, and they just don’t want people to be happy. So I had to find a solution. There was a really pretty girl, and her name was Kristen. I know, coincidence, right? And then we saved the future, together, by having really hot sex. So will you come home to my love nest tonight? So we can make sweet love to commemorate this moment? It was totally meant to be. And meanwhile, Ninja Brian was being a dick, standing behind Sexbang and shaking his head because he’s kinda done with Danny’s antics. So the girl is like: Nah, you just called me “Katie,” so I’m out.”

Dan started laughing helplessly.

“And that’s the story of 6969.”

“I reiterate,” Danny leaned in to kiss her, “Best. Fan theory. Ever. I love you.”

Vie kissed him back. “I love you, too.” She yawned deeply, rubbing her eyes afterward.

“Someone’s bought their ticket to Sleepytime Junction.”

“You are adorable.” Vie hugged him closer so that he couldn’t get up.

“Babe, I’m not sleeping in my jeans.”

“Shh…five more minutes.”

Danny huffed in mild irritation, but relented. His heart soared as Vie snuggled in closer, her breath coming soft and even, just seeping in through the v-neck of his shirt. Her eyes were closed contentedly, and she looked so peaceful.

He reached a hand up to play with her hair, his fingers feeling the texture of her braid. This was nice. She was nice.

If this was going to be the rest of his life, then Danny would certainly never wish for anything different.

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sums up how I feel about 6969. And I kinda love the song a lot more than I used to now that I've written this. Yep yep.


End file.
